


Bites to your soul

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, bites, biting kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Tatsuya lo muerde, lo muerde tanto para que las marcas no se vayan.





	Bites to your soul

Himuro se pega lo más que le es posible, y hunde su nariz en el cuello del menor; se deja embriagar por el olor a madera, sudor y hamburguesas de Kagami.

 _«Es un aroma agradable»,_ piensa Tatsuya sin despegarse ni un solo milímetro del pelirrojo.

—¿Ta-Tatsuya? —pregunta Taiga extrañado, nervioso. Se nota por el olor tan característico de la adrenalina ser emanado de su cuerpo, y por el pulso acelerado.

—¿Sí? —voltea Himuro a verle. Su sonrisa aparenta ser inocente, pero dista demasiado de serlo.

Kagami traga duro, Tatsuya suelta una leve risa al notar esa reacción tan característica de Taiga; y vuelve a hundirse en el cuello del pelirrojo.

El olor le embriaga tanto que la necesidad de morder se hace presente. La mandíbula del mayor se siente rara —tan extraña, como si estuviera mordiendo un pedazo de cuero duro con tanta fuerza—, y es una sensación agradable y placentera.

.

Himuro pasa su lengua lentamente sobre la piel ligeramente acanelada del pelirrojo; Kagami se pone más nervioso que antes al sentir la calidez de la saliva sobre su caliente piel (su ritmo cardiaco se acelera, y la sangre no tarda en acumularse en sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir tan vulnerable y ligeramente mareado).

—Si no quieres esto, eres libre de alejarme —sugiere Himuro, y Kagami parece pensarlo por un par de segundos.

(Pero Taiga termina aceptando aquello, porque confía tanto en Tatsuya que sabe que no le hará daño. Y la sensación es tan agradable que no quiere desperdiciarla).

.

Tatsuya muerde, con la fuerza necesaria para dejar una marca que se quedará un par de días en esa parte de su cuello. Taiga cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir el dolor recorrer su espina dorsal (pero aun así jadea largamente, porque aquella mordida parece significar algo para su aturdido cuerpo).

—Siempre quise hacer esto… —susurra el pelinegro con la voz más seductora que puede.

Y vuelve a morder con tanta fuerza que Kagami suelta un grito de dolor mezclado con algo parecido al placer.

Tatsuya sonríe, y vuelve a morder una y otra vez.

Quiere marcar a Kagami como suyo, tanto que desea por un momento que las mordidas se queden en el alma de Taiga para siempre.


End file.
